1. Technical Field
This invention relates generally to temperature control of moving members, such as the fusing rollers of electrostatographic document production apparatus, and more particularly to wear resistant temperature sensing devices for such control systems.
2. Background Art
The use of temperature sensing devices for controlling the temperature of heated fusing rollers in electrostatographic document production apparatus is well known. The devices generally include a sensor element, such as a thermistor, which must be in good thermal contact with the fusing roller, thermally insulated from other portions of the apparatus, and protected from abrasion by the moving roller.
Conventional temperature sensor elements include thermistors which are disposed in contact with the roller's surface as in U.S. Pat. No. 4,905,051, are embedded in silicone rubber with a teflon coating as in U.S. Pat. No. 4,821,062, and are carried by graphite shoes which contact the roller.